Opie Taylor
Opie Taylor is the humorous, all-American son of Mayberry Sheriff Andy Taylor. Life Opie's relationship with his "Pa", Andy, provides plot material for many episodes. In one episode (Opie the Birdman, September 30, 1963), Andy teaches Opie the value of responsibility and parenthood after Opie accidentally kills a mother bird with his slingshot and leaves her three nestlings orphaned. Naming the birds "Wynken, Blynken, and Nod", Opie nurtures them until they are ready to be released into the wild. Andy sometimes misjudges Opie, suspecting him of being selfish and oblivious to needs of the less fortunate. Andy then often discovers, to his chagrin, that Opie had been self-sacrificing and generous. For example, in one episode, Opie forfeits a grocery store delivery job to allow a boy with an ill father to replace him. In another episode, Opie uses his savings to buy a friend a winter coat after Andy lambastes him for contributing only three cents to a charity. When not visiting his father at the courthouse, Opie sometimes gets into jams. Some of his juvenile misdeeds include: trespassing in a neighbor's barn; selling Miracle Salve to the citizens of Mayberry; accidentally destroying Aunt Bee's prize rose; concealing an abandoned baby in his clubhouse; tricking Goober Pyle into thinking a shaggy dog can speak, and starting his own tell-all community newspaper The Mayberry Sun. Pals, girlfriends, jobs Opie's best friend through the black-and-white run is Johnny Paul Jason; in color episodes, it is Arnold Bailey, who is the doctor's son. He also has several other friends during his childhood including Howie Pruitt. In one episode, Opie's new friend Trey Bowden provokes Opie's jealousy when Andy takes a liking to Trey and invites him along on outings. Other new friends sometimes prove unworthy. One friend, for instance, encourages Opie to throw tantrums at home to get his way. In another episode, Opie joins a secret club and is made keeper of the club's special candle. The club trespasses in a barn and, when the barn later burns to the ground, Opie is blamed. In the color episodes, Opie's best friend is Arnold Bailey, but in one color episode, Opie befriends a boy who plays a mean trick on Goober. Both boys are taken to task by Andy for their mischief making. Opie respects and is friendly to adults in Mayberry. He spends time at the filling station hanging out with Goober, and the two often share their comic books. Opie has several girl friends including, in his boyhood, Karen Burgess and, in his teens, Mary Alice Carter. He also develops crushes on Barney Fife's sweetheart Thelma Lou and on his father's sweetheart (and Opie's teacher) Helen Crump. On the spin-off series Mayberry R.F.D., Helen and Andy marry and, later in the series, Helen gives birth to Opie's half-brother, Andrew Jackson Taylor, Jr. During his teens, Opie has a few jobs around Mayberry. He works in the drug store, and, in another episode, works as a delivery boy at the grocery store.Opie's Job He also plays in a rock band with his friends and has a paying gig at a teen party. In a later color episode, Opie makes college plans with dentistry as his career choice. Opie's mother Opie's mother is mentioned only once in the series. In Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee, Andy tells Opie he had a love for the boy's mother similar to the love Aunt Bee feels for her beau. Other than this one mention, Opie's mother is non-existent on the show. There are no photographs of her in the house, or other souvenirs, and no one mentions a grave. She apparently has no relatives in Mayberry such as parents or siblings as Opie never mentions grandparents or aunts and uncles except those on his paternal side. In the backdoor pilot episode from The Danny Thomas Show, viewers learn Andy lost Opie's mother when the boy was "the least little speck of a baby." Reunion television movie (1986) In the 1986 made-for-TV reunion movie Return to Mayberry, Ron Howard reprises his role as a now-adult Opie. The plot was driven by his father's return to see Opie's wife Eunice Taylor give birth to their first child. Appearances Make Room for Daddy *Danny Meets Andy Griffith The Andy Griffith Show 'Season 1-' *The New Housekeeper *The Manhunt *The Guitar Player *Ellie Comes to Town *Irresistible Andy *Runaway Kid *Andy the Matchmaker *Opie's Charity *A Feud Is a Feud *Ellie for Council *The Christmas Story *Stranger in Town *Mayberry Goes Hollywood *The Horse Trader *Those Gossipin' Men *The Beauty Contest *Alcohol and Old Lace *Andy the Marriage Counselor *Mayberry on Record *Andy Saves Barney's Morale *Andy and the Gentleman Crook *Cyrano Andy *Andy and Opie Housekeepers *The New Doctor *A Plaque for Mayberry *The Inspector *Ellie Saves a Female *Andy Forecloses *Quiet Sam *Barney Gets His Man *The Guitar Player Returns *Bringing Up Opie 'Season 2-' *Opie and the Bully *Barney's Replacement *Andy and the Woman Speeder *Mayberry Goes Bankrupt *Barney on the Rebound *Opie's Hobo Friend *Crime-Free Mayberry *The Perfect Female *Aunt Bee's Brief Encounter *The Clubmen *The Pickle Story *Sheriff Barney *The Farmer Takes a Wife *The Keeper of the Flame *Bailey's Bad Boy *The Manicurist *The Jinx *Jailbreak *A Medal for Opie *Barney and the Choir *The Merchant of Mayberry *Aunt Bee the Warden *Andy and Barney in the Big City *Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee *Three's a Crowd - mentioned *The Bookie Barber *Andy on Trial *Cousin Virgil 'Season 3-' *Mr. McBeevee *Andy's Rich Girlfriend *Andy and the New Mayor *Andy and Opie Bachelors *The Cow Thief *Barney Mends a Broken Heart *Lawman Barney *The Mayberry Band *Floyd the Gay Deceiver *Opie's Rival *The Bed Jacket *One-Punch Opie *Man in a Hurry *High Noon in Mayberry *The Loaded Goat *Rafe Hollister Sings *Opie and the Spoiled Kid *The Great Filling Station Robbery *Andy Discovers America *Aunt Bee's Medicine Man *The Darlings Are Coming *Andy's English Valet *Barney's First Car *The Rivals *A Wife for Andy *Dogs, Dogs, Dogs *Mountain Wedding *The Big House 'Season 4-' *Opie the Birdman *The Haunted House *The Sermon for Today *Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee *Gomer the House Guest *A Black Day for Mayberry *Opie's Ill-Gotten Gain *A Date for Gomer *Up in Barney's Room *Citizen's Arrest *Opie and His Merry Men *Barney and the Cave Rescue *Andy and Opie's Pal *Aunt Bee the Crusader *Barney's Sidecar *My Fair Ernest T. Bass *Andy Saves Gomer *Bargain Day *A Deal Is a Deal *The Fun Girls *The Return of Malcolm Merriweather *The Rumor *Back to Nature 'Season 5-' *Opie Loves Helen *Barney's Physical *The Family Visit *The Education of Ernest T. Bass *Aunt Bee's Romance *Barney's Uniform *Opie's Fortune *Goodbye, Sheriff Taylor *The Pageant *The Darling Baby *Andy and Helen Have Their Day *Three Wishes for Opie *Barney Fife, Realtor *Goober Takes a Car Apart *The Lucky Letter *Barney Runs for Sheriff *TV or Not TV *Guest in the House *The Case of the Punch in the Nose *Opie's Newspaper *Aunt Bee's Invisible Beau *The Arrest of the Fun Girls *Opie Flunks Arithmetic *Opie and the Carnival *Banjo-Playing Deputy 'Season 6-' *Opie's Job *Andy's Rival *Aunt Bee the Swinger *The Bazaar *Off to Hollywood *The Taylors in Hollywood *The Hollywood Party *Aunt Bee on TV *A Man's Best Friend *Aunt Bee Takes a Job *The Church Organ *Otis the Artist *The Return of Barney Fife *Lost and Found *Wyatt Earp Rides Again *Aunt Bee Learns to Drive *Look Paw, I'm Dancing *The Gypsies *A Baby in the House *The County Clerk *The Foster Lady *Goober's Replacement *The Battle of Mayberry *A Singer in Town 'Season 7-' *Opie's Girlfriend *The Lodge *The Barbershop Quartet *The Ball Game *Aunt Bee's Crowning Glory *Mind Over Matter *Politics Begin at Home *The Senior Play *Opie Finds a Baby *Big Fish in a Small Town *Only a Rose *Goober Makes History *A New Doctor in Town *Don't Miss a Good Bet *Dinner at Eight *Barney Comes to Mayberry *Andy's Old Girlfriend *Floyd's Barbershop *The Statue *Helen the Authoress *Goodbye Dolly *Opie's Piano Lesson *Howard the Comedian *Opie's Most Unforgettable Character *Goober's Contest 'Season 8-' *Opie's First Love *Howard the Bowler *A Trip to Mexico *Opie Steps Up in Class *Aunt Bee the Juror *The Tape Recorder *Opie's Group *Aunt Bee and the Lecturer *Andy's Investment *Howard and Millie *Aunt Bee's Cousin *Suppose Andy Gets Sick *Howard's New Life *Goober the Executive *The Mayberry Chef *Opie's Drugstore Job *The Church Benefactors *Barney Hosts a Summit Meeting *Goober Goes to an Auto Show *Aunt Bee's Big Moment *Helen's Past *Emmett's Anniversary *Sam for Town Council *Opie and Mike *A Girl for Goober *Mayberry R.F.D. Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. *Opie Joins the Marines Mayberry R.F.D. *Andy and Helen Get Married Gallery :See Gallery of Opie Taylor Category:Return_to_Mayberry_Character_and_Cast Category:The Andy Griffith Show Characters Category:Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Characters Category:Mayberry R.F.D. Characters Category:Mayberry Businessmen or Women Category:Criminals or Prisoners Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters